1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guidebar shogging apparatus for warp knitting machines and the like and, in particular, to an apparatus that is adjustable and automatically programmable in fixed increments that are proportional to the knitting machine needle spacing.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
As is shown in the disclosure of our co-pending parent Application Ser. No. 373,730 filed Apr. 30, 1982, the ordered control elements can be displaced in a substantially frictionless manner while the guide bars and paths of the summation drive are in force-transferring contact. This permits substantially higher working speeds that have been customary with those summation drives wherein the guide bars have to be taken out of contact with the summation drive when the control arrangement is activated. There is a need to provide an arrangement of the previously described type which is improved in such a way as to increase the availability of different types of patterns to be produced by the machine.